


Possessive

by SuperWhoMerLockandSpock



Series: Animalistic [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, I don't know, Might be some smut, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoMerLockandSpock/pseuds/SuperWhoMerLockandSpock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You looked at Loki, who was sleeping next to you, and bit your lip. </p><p>Four days. </p><p>What were your classmates going to think? Especially with finals being so close. They would think that you slept with him to get a good grade. If you got a good grade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten requests for a sequel to Animalistic, so here it is! Please enjoy!  
> Also, I may have typed this up at 3 A.M., so if you see any mistakes, just tell me and I'll fix them.

You woke up and stretched, feeling soar but not needy. You smiled when it registered that your heat was finally over. 

You looked at Loki, who was sleeping next to you, and bit your lip. 

Four days. 

What were your classmates going to think? Especially with finals being so close. They would think that you slept with him to get a good grade. If you got a good grade.

You looked at Loki again, noticing he was still asleep.

You watched his deep breathing for a moment, before getting up out of bed.

Quickly, you gathered up your clothes, and dressed, noting your bra was ripped to shreds. You sighed, picked it up, putting it in your bag along with your underwear, and looked for your socks and shirt.

"(Y/N)?"

You froze at the sound of his deep voice. 

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbows. 

You pushed a loose lock of hair behind your ear, and bent to pick up your shirt. "I'm leaving, no need for me to stay, now that my heat is over. Thank you for taking such good care of me, and I hope you have a good day." You said awkwardly before adding a hasty, "And please treat me just the same as before, I don't need the class to think I slept with you to get a good grade." 

You started to put on your shirt, "(Y/N), you can't leave now. I can still smell you. I won't risk an other Alpha taking advantage of you." You raised your eyebrow at him, "Professor Laufeyson, they won't take advantage of me. In case you haven't noticed, I'm no longer in need of an Alpha, and I'm not exactly first choice for any guy, so you'll have nothing to worry about." You said, exasperated by his antics.

"(Y/N), did-did I do something wrong?" The hurt evident in his voice. 

You swallowed, and turned to him, "I'm not sure if an Omega is supposed to remember everything that happens during heat or not, but, I did, and my mother always told me that an Alpha may say certain things to make me feel more at ease while I'm in heat, and really not mean a word. I remember what you said, and I don't expect you to keep to them. I think that it's better if we just leave it at that." 

His eyebrows pinched together, "What, no. I meant every single word that was said. I really do care for you, and I don't want anything to happen to you." He grabbed your wrist, and pulled you closer to him. "I want you to stay with me, so I know that you're safe, so I can show you I meant all that was said and more." 

You took in a deep breath, his Alpha pheromones still lingered on his skin. 

You would think that after four days of vigorous heat sex, you wouldn't be interested in something like that, but your libido was out to prove you wrong on the highest of levels as it took major interest in Loki's scent, and lack of clothing. 

"Come on, let's take a shower." He said, walking you slowly backwards towards the bathroom.

"You just want to see me naked, again." You joked.

A mischievous smile came across his features, "Oh, I do. I really, really do." He said, his hands unbuttoning your jeans, and sliding them down so they fall to the floor. "No underwear?" He asked slyly. "Well," you responded, "I couldn't be wearing dirty panties, now could I?" He chuckled and pushed your shirt over your head. 

He went to the shower and turned it on.

When he turned back to you, he pulled you into his arms. He put one arm around your waist, and held your hand with his free one. Your free hand reflexively went to his shoulder as he started to sway. 

"Loki." You chuckled, "What are we doing?" You asked. "Dancing." Was his answer. "With no music?" 

He started to hum (rather horribly), and familiar tune. One that your grandparents would turn on and slow dance in the living room, just for the hell of it.

Slowly, he moved you into the actual shower.

Kissing is how it started, followed by some light grinding. You noted, happily, that his member was mostly stiff already. Before you could say 'The Mighty Alfather', your legs were wrapped around his waist, you were pinned against the slick tiled wall, and Loki was pounding into you. 

You clawed into his shoulders as you let out a long moan. It was as if Loki knew your body better than you did. 

You were still tender, but the way Loki fucked you, and how the pain shot tiny sparks up your spine, it made it so much better.

Loki pressed his forehead against yours, and stroked your hair as you shivered through each spark. 

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" He asked, keeping the pace, and kissing your neck. 

Your toes curled at his words, "N-ngh! Yes, but it's a good hurt." You answered, carding your fingers through his locks, as he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of you. 

You dug your heals into his cheeks, "I'm not going to last much longer." You warned. "Nor am I." He answered. 

One, two, three, four more thrusts of his hips. Your legs tensed, your back arched, your eyes rolled back into your skull, and you let out a low, long groan as you finally reached the edge. Your own orgasm took over your senses so much so, that you didn't realize Loki had come only seconds after yourself, until you started coming down from the bliss cloud you were on. 

When you finally caught your breath, Loki suggested to make use of the shower you were in, and wash up, before returning to your home.

~~~***~~~

You walked into your Norse Mythology lesson, not even looking at Loki-Professor Laufeyson. You couldn't, not without letting it be known to the entire class that the two of you fucked, zealously, for four whole days. 

You went and sat down in your usual spot, and pulled out your notebook. 

"Hey, (Y/N), where have you been for, like, the past week?" You looked up and saw one of your classmates, Zak, walking towards you, and sitting next to you.

"I, er, went into an unexpected heat. Had to rush home after the lecture last week so I could get through it." You answered, only a half lie. 

"Hmm, too bad I wasn't there, I would have helped you through it." He said tracing your jaw with the tip of his finger. 

It was strange. Any Alpha touch that wasn't Lok-Professor Laufeyson's, just felt... wrong. You felt dirty, and all you wanted to do was run home to take a shower and scrub yourself clean.

"I manged well enough on my own." You said with enough confidence in your voice.

You turned your attention on Lo-Professor Laufeyson, as he stood at the front of the class, giving his lecture.

"So, I was wanting to ask you something-"

"Mr. Black, please do not speak while I am lecturing, this is rather important and  _will_ be on the final." 

You had to bite the inside of your cheek to keep yourself from laughing. His snark was something you found fantastic.

"As I was saying;" Zak continued in a lower voice. "I was wondering if-"

"Mr. Brown." Professor Laufeyson bit out. 

There was a bit of an intense stare between the two of them, before Professor Laufeyson started his lecture again.

Not two minutes later, Zak turned to you once more. "There's this really nice place on the edge of town that just opened and I was wondering if you would like to go check it out with me." He whispered. 

There was a loud  _THWACK_ on Zak's desk, making him jump, and turn to Professor Laufeyson.

He had hit the desk with the long, thin, wooden rod that was used to get the projector screen down.

"Mr. Brown, please pack up your stuff and leave my lecture, now." 

It didn't take much for you to realize it was your Alpha Loki standing in front of Zak, not Professor Laufeyson. 

Zak gathered his things, and mumbled something about the Dean on his way out. 

"And I'll see you after class." Loki growled, just as he did to Zak. "Yes sir." You muttered, biting your cheeks, so you wouldn't smile. 

You forced yourself to focus on the lecture until Professor Laufeyson said the fateful words, "You are excused." 

You slowly packed up your stuff, and worried your lip, to convince your classmates that you didn't want to get into trouble. 

As soon as the door closed, Loki pounced on you, making you bite your lip to hold back a delighted squeal. 

He kissed your lips, and made a trail down your neck. "I really just wanted to rip his head off when he touched you. Are you okay, he didn't hurt you did he? He did. He's not going to see to tomorrow, I swear to the highest power-" You kissed him, cutting him off, "He didn't hurt me, though I do feel in need of a nice long shower. I felt so... Filthy when he touched me." You shivered at the mere memory of it. 

His mischievous smile that you knew all too well, split his features in half, "A shower can easily be arranged." You laughed, "Though that does sound lovely, it's not the kind of shower I was talking about." He pouted at your statement, until you stood on your toes and kissed him. "After finals, I promise." You told me. He smiled a little, "After finals." 


End file.
